


The Doctor and the Detective

by Whovian101



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovian101/pseuds/Whovian101
Summary: What happens when Sherlock meets the Doctor, is he gets scared. And if there's one thing the Doctor's learned about humans is, when they're scared, they bite.





	1. Clients

John Watson

* * *

 I was always a very adventurous man, never stopping to take a break, I can’t stand the silence. My name is John Watson, and after spending three years as a war doctor in Afghanistan, I met up with the most wonderful man I’ve ever met, Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock and I have been through a lot, he is impossibly intelligent, and there’s absolutely nothing he can’t do. The only person I know who can match up to his intelligence is his older brother, Mycroft Holmes. Mycroft claims to only be a small part of the government, but he pretty much is the government. He controls everything. He puts his genius to use. But Sherlock is a consulting detective. He made up the job, it’s when the police force hires him to do the detective work when they’re incapable of doing it themselves, which is quite often. I’d like to say that Sherlock is a kind, empathetic, compassionate, and understanding man, but then I would be lying. Sherlock Holmes is an asshole. Plain and simple. He is, what he likes to call himself, a “high functioning sociopath.” “John!” Sherlock called from the other room, I enter and look at him, he is slouched in his sitting chair, deep in thought. His soft, black hair curling and freshly washed, his fingers pressed together under his nose. His brilliant green eyes were closed. His outfit, black suit and white button up, looked recently washed, which was unusual for him.

“Yes?” I answer,

“Pass me a pen.” I take two steps towards the black mantle and pick up a pen, then take one step forward and handed it to Sherlock. See what I mean when I said he was an asshole? He won’t even go grocery shopping. Sherlock scribbled something down on a paper he was holding.

“Find anything interesting?” I ask flatly,

“No.” He hissed angrily, “Nothing. Not a single case.” He picked up his gun and shot the wall four times. Mrs. Hudson, the landlady, shouted,

“Oh! Neighbors!” And hurried off. Sherlock threw the gun down pathetically, like a child denied a toy.

“Well, call me if you need anything.” I told him. I helped him on his cases, so I enjoyed going out and all that, but I never got as frustrated as Sherlock did when he had nothing to do. I began to walk away, when a hard knock sounded from the door of 221B Baker Street. Sherlock smiled, “Clients.”


	2. A Trip Across Time

Clara Oswald

* * *

 

Clara!” A loud voice called from outside my window, I looked down,

”Doctor!” I called back down and I disappeared from the window as the Doctor returned to the TARDIS. My name is Clara Oswald, and I have been on my feet for a long time. the Doctor and I had been together for a while, not in a girlfriend boyfriend romance way, but we traveled together. It sounds crazy, but the Doctor is a time traveler. We met for the first time when the internet was killing people. It’s a long story, but a woman in a shop gave me a phone number, she said it was the best help line in universe. I called it because I was having problems with my internet and the Doctor answered. Ever since then my life has been changed forever. I tossed on some respectable clothes, and ran downstairs. I locked the door to my house and ran up to the big blue police box, The TARDIS. The big blue Police Public Call Box was just a disguise, and she doesn’t like me all that much. She once hid my bedroom all night. I pushed the doors open revealing the enormous bigger-on-the-inside inners of the TARDIS. The TARDIS was the Doctor’s time machine, and in it we could travel anywhere in time and space. TARDIS stood for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, at least, that’s what the Doctor said. the Doctor was an alien from the planet Gallifrey, he was a Time Lord, which was a species. His hair had a side part, and had grown a bit floppy, his face was kind of nerdy with quite a large chin. He wore a white button-up shirt with suspenders, underneath a brown-leather jacket. His pants were black and so were his 18-hole lace up boots, but to top his whole outfit off, he wore a red bowtie. I grinned as he saw me enter, “Where are we off to today?” I asked him as I shut the blue, wooden doors behind me. He grinned back and flicked some levers on the console, he then smiled and said,

”Your choice today.”

”Really?”

”Really, well, as long as it’s not boring. All of time and space at your doorstep, where do you want to go?” I grinned, and began to think. Where did I want to go? Who did I want to meet? Shakespeare? No. Robinhood? No. Then it hit me, the one person I’ve always wanted to meet. The one person I think both I and the Doctor would genuinely be fascinated by.

”There is someone I’ve always really wanted to meet.”

”Who? I’ll find them.” the Doctor said surely, I smiled again,

”Sherlock Holmes.” I said, He grinned his goofy, overconfident, grin and flicked a few more levers. The TARDIS started making its familiar whooshing sound and we took off into the time vortex.


	3. The Strangers

John Watson

* * *

 There was nothing that compared to solving crimes with Sherlock Holmes. He was a genius, so all sorts of people would come to our flat and voice their cases to us, well, they would to Sherlock anyway, I just sit and listen. I do a lot of listening because Sherlock won’t let me get a word in edgewise. Again, asshole. Most people who came here were loonies who came to us because the police wouldn’t listen to their insane stories. Most of them Sherlock would just dismiss, but sometimes, we would get something really exciting, but today, no one had anything. It was all loonies and no real cases. One man claimed his wife was possessed by the devil, another said his best friend was an undercover spy from Russia. The day continued to drag on without much excitement. There were no cases that Sherlock deemed “worthy of his time” so we continued looking for something interesting.

 

Nothing happened until six o’clock that night. A knock sounded at the door, and as usual, Mrs. Hudson went to check it. She lead two figures in. There was a tall man and a young lady standing in the doorway. The girl looked about twenty years old, she was on the shorter side had straight  shoulder-length brown hair, her features were soft, and her face looked kind. She wore a white shirt under a black sweater and black leggings under a red plaid skirt. Her shoes had heels, but were not fancy, they were casual shoes. The man on the other hand was tall and handsome, probably in his mid twenties, with a rather large chin and deep brown hair that was swept smoothly to the right side of his face. He wore a light brown coat, a white collar shirt, red suspenders, black pants, black boots, and to top it all off, a red bowtie. “Do you see what’s wrong?” Sherlock pulled me to the side,

“Other than the bowtie he seems normal.” I said to him, “Why? What do you see?”

“The way the wrinkles form around his shirt say he works around a circular device, most likely a console or a machine, but the state of his hands don’t indicate any machinery, the type of his jacket was from the 70s, it’s only been around forty-five years, but he’s clearly been wearing it for much longer. The state of his pants indicate lots of running, but-”

“Excuse me?” the girl cut in, “are you actually-”

”Sherlock Holmes.” Sherlock said,

“And, uh, I’m John Watson.” I said to her,

”Oh my goodness!” The girl squealed to the man, “You actually found him!”

”I told you I could.” the man smirked,

”And who may you be?”  Sherlock asked impatiently,

”Oh! I'm the Doctor, and this is Clara.” the man said cheerfully, pulling out a piece of paper. It was an ID card. It said his name was Doctor John Smith and it had all sorts of recommendations on it.

“Is that a recommendation from the queen? I gasped, Sherlock looked at me with a quizzical expression, “what?” I asked him,

“The- the paper’s blank.” He stuttered,

“No it’s not.” I said positively, I pointed at the ID, “see?” Sherlock looked confused, and he clearly wasn’t okay with that. He looked directly looked at the Doctor. The Doctor put the paper in his pocket mumbling to Clara,

“See, he’s clever. But now I have to start from scratch. I hate starting from scratch.”

”And what is the case you're proposing?” Sherlock recomposed himself,

”Case? Right! Our case!” the Doctor had jumped up and was now pacing the room, “we are here because, uh, there's, uh,”

”You don't have a case, do you.” I said flatly,

“Sorry, uh, no.” the Doctor said. Sherlock hopped up from his chair to send the two away, but then stopped in his tracks just as his arm had caught the Doctor on the side of the neck to push the Doctor out of his seat. the Doctor smiled, and Sherlock breathed two stunned words to me, “Two Heartbeats.”


	4. A Visit to 221B

Clara Oswald

* * *

 I almost laughed, what was Sherlock Holmes, _the_ Sherlock Holmes going to think of the Doctor. Sherlock Holmes was known to be the world’s greatest detective, so what would he deduce about the Doctor? A man who would make no sense to any sensible person. “Who are you?” Sherlock asked,

”I am the Doctor.” the Doctor said calmly,

”Sherlock?” John said, “Sherlock, what’s going on?”

“His, he,” Sherlock stuttered, for once, he seemed speechless, which, just by the look at John’s expression, wasn’t normal.

“Not human.” the Doctor finished for him, “Yes, glad we’ve gotten that covered,”

“That’s, no, he must just have a heart implanted over his other heart, it happens,” Sherlock said confidently, “In medical procedures when-”

“Yes, sure, that, now, Clara and I must be going.” the Doctor said, “We have, er, stuff to do.”

“Doctor? Do we have to?” I asked, it was very rare for me to pick a trip and I thought spending time with Sherlock Holmes would make the Doctor happy too.

“I think Mr. Holmes would like us to go.” the Doctor said, “It is his house after all, let’s go.” Disappointed, I began to follow the Doctor to the door.

“No.” Sherlock caught my arm by the crook, stopping me dead in my tracks, the Doctor turned to Sherlock with a glare that could cut diamonds, “I mean, stay, please.” Sherlock said, and I turned to the Doctor, he gave my look a disapproving and reluctant shake of the head.

“Please,” I pleaded to him, “This was my adventure. My choice. You never let me choose.” the Doctor gave in and said,

“Alright. We’ll stay.” Sherlock whispered John something, and John looked concerned, but didn’t argue and left the room.

“You should leave as well Clara.” the Doctor said, Sherlock looked as he was about to protest, but the Doctor said, “Don’t worry about her. Totally human. A bit ahead of her time probably. What year is this?”

“2010.” Sherlock said, a bit confused,

“Oh, you’re a little ahead of her, only around four years, but that’s alright. Not much has changed I’m sure.”

“What?” Sherlock said, but the Doctor simply waved it away, knowing Sherlock wouldn’t understand,

“Off you go Clara.” I reluctantly nodded and began to leave the room, when the Doctor looked me in the eye, then glanced towards the room John had gone into. Nodding, I followed John’s path. I found him in a room with the closed door. I knew it was him because he was talking on a phone call, I listened at the door,  
“Yes. I’m positive, how could I not be?” John was saying, “No I didn’t hear him wrong, he said the Doctor was something else, something he can’t deal with alone, and you know it must be serious for Sherlock if he’s asking someone for help.” There was a pause when John was listening to the other person talk on the other end of the phone, “Yes, please, we will need to get him into some crazy science laboratory of yours, Sherlock is determined to figure out what he is and if Sherlock thinks he’s dangerous then we should proceed with precaution. You don’t want your brother to be decapitated by some psychotic alien do you?” More silence, “Yes I know Sherlock can overreact sometimes, but I agree with him this time, this is serious. Please come help.” An answer came, and John breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you. Yes, there was a girl too, Her name was Clara.” I held my breath, “I assume they are siblings if not friends she looks a little younger, so I assume she is the same species of whatever they are. Yes. Thank you so much Mycroft. Goodbye.” I heard the scraping of a chair as John got up, Chills had rooted me to the spot, but now I sprinted from the door into the sitting room with Sherlock and the Doctor,

“Doctor! We have to go! Now!” the Doctor was up on his feet,

“Why? What’s going on,”

“John, I think he called the police, they’re coming to get you!”

“What have I done?” the Doctor asked as we ran for the stairs,

“No, it’s not that, they know you’re alien, they want to examine you, and me too.” the Doctor grabbed my hand and pulled us out the door, but somehow the entire british government had seemed to get there first. This was the first time I’d seen real fear in the Doctor’s eyes, and I knew, whatever they’d do to us if they got us, it wouldn’t be good, we sprinted for the TARDIS that was only about 20-30 feet away, but a shot rang out and I saw the Doctor on the ground. It was all a bit of a blur, I dropped down to the Doctor’s side, “Doctor!”

“Run!” He said to me, but I was grabbed by men and they pulled me away from him, tears formed in my eyes,

“Doctor!” I called back, but he was being surrounded by men and someone knocked him out with a baton. There was nothing I could do. My mind was racing, how could I help him? Suddenly, a hand covered my mouth and my oxygen was cut off, the sky became fuzzy and I couldn’t see the helicopter I was being violently shoved into. My vision darkened, and I saw nothing more.


	5. The Lab

John Watson

* * *

 I watched as they pulled Clara into the helicopter unconscious, and the Doctor shot and carried away, Sherlock was furious, he was on the phone with Mycroft, “I never told you to shoot him!”

“He was escaping.” Mycroft said calmly, “we cannot afford an alien threat in the middle of London.”

“And what if he’s dead? How will we know how to protect against more of them?”

“You’ll have the girl, brother-mine, be grateful,”

“But she’s human Mycroft! We need him.”

“I will make sure he stays alive, you come to examine.” Mycroft hung up. Sherlock pulled out his pistol and shot the wall four times.

“Crist Sherlock!” I yelled,

“My brother is a moron.”Sherlock hissed angrily, his voice full of distaste, “Let’s go John.” Sherlock grabbed his coat, and I followed, “Bring your gun John!” Sherlock called behind him, “You may need it.” I returned to my bedroom, grabbed my pistol and came back out. Sherlock and I climbed into the helicopter that I assumed would take us to the laboratory Mycroft had promised.

“Have you met the Doctor before?” I asked him, “Why are you making sure he’s alright?”

“No. I haven’t.” Sherlock said simply, “I just think it’s best not to have some unspecified alien creature release its full wrath on us.” I nodded,

“Fair.” I said and silenced myself. I didn’t know what to think, it’s not like the Doctor had been hostile. He had been kind, if a little strange, but not in any way threatening.

 

We finally arrived at the laboratory and were lead into a room by a tall military man in a buzzcut. We walked in front of a glass window peering into a room where the Doctor was on a platform. The platform was white and on an angle, his limbs were bound by metal straps, and so was his neck. His shirt was now a white tank top that was madly blood-stained on the side of his right chest. He was still unconscious so they woke him up by beginning to shoot his body with volts of electricity. “Sherlock!” I hissed to Sherlock as he watched at my side, “Sherlock do something!”

“No.” Sherlock said mercilessly, I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the torture continue,

“What is your name?” the voice on the intercom asked the Doctor,

“Smith! John Smith!” the Doctor cried, once again he was shocked with electricity,

“What is your real name?”

“Just the Doctor!” More electricity,

“You’re _real_ name!”

“Please, stop!” More electricity, The volts seemed to be getting worse and worse, I watched for a torturous hour of this, until the Doctor finally said,

“Romanadvoratrelundar!”I looked into the Doctor’s eyes at that one, it seemed realistic enough, but as a doctor, I saw right through it, he was lying to try to get rid of the pain. But I wasn’t about to say anything, he was in so much pain, and as a doctor, it killed me.

“Good, now we’re getting somewhere.” The voice said, “Where are you from?”

“Gallifrey!” the Doctor cried as he was shocked for the moment of silence he left,

“What is your species?”

“Time Lords!” He cried with another scream of pain as he was shocked once again,

“How much are you shocking him with?” I demanded the man at the control panel,

“0.4amp.” He replied, “Would fry a human dead, but we kept upping the voltage so he keeps talking.”

“That’s insane!” I cried,

“Hey, boss’s orders.” I turned to Sherlock,

“You heard him, 0.4amp! You have to stop this!” He said nothing and turned away from me. Right, sociopath. I thought. and looked back at the Doctor, but I couldn’t watch the man writhing in pain. “Where is the girl, Clara?” I asked him, Sherlock seemed to have just remembered Clara, and so he turned to the man who had showed us to the Doctor and said,

“Yes, where is Clara?”

“The girl?” The man said, “She’s in the one next door. Human.” Sherlock nodded, “and, uh, she’s been asking to see him.” He gestured to the Doctor’s direction.

Let her out.” Sherlock said and dismissed the man with a nod. I looked at Clara. She was now awake and alright. No damage that I could see other than a few bumps and bruises. The man had just returned with the Doctor’s jacket. He handed Sherlock a strange device out of the pocket. It was about the length of a screwdriver, it had a bronze piece at the bottom, that went into a white piece, then a black indent, clearly made to be where you held it, above a bronze ring, then a bronze piece held in a silver bit that almost looked like claws holding a green light. It was clearly alien. Sherlock turned to the man,

“And what is this?”

“The man had this.”

“Do you know what this is?” I asked,

“It looks like some sort of weapon.” The man said, Sherlock nodded.

We all walked back to the window with the Doctor in it. The interrogation had finished and he was breathing heavier than when we last saw him. Beads of sweat had formed on his forehead. “Let me in there with him.” Sherlock turned to Mycroft who had just walked in the room. Mycroft scoffed,

“He will kill you for all of this.”

“Let me in there.” Sherlock demanded again. Mycroft opened the door. And Sherlock walked in.

“Are you sure about this Sherlock?” I asked as he touched the door frame,

“Yes.”

“Do you want me to come?”

“No.” Sherlock smiled mischievously, “See you on the other side.”

“Yeah, see you.” I smiled back and the door shut behind him.


	6. The Doctor and the Laboratory

Clara Oswald

* * *

 

The door to my room opened, and the same buzzcut man who had put me here was standing at the control deck and opened my metal straps. I glared at him, fear pulsed through my veins, John walked in with me, clearly cautious, “I’m really sorry.” He said, “I had no clue this would happen to you.”

“Yes you did.” I said, my voice shaking as I tried to get up, then was caught and stuck in place by my restraints, “I heard your whole phone call.”

“I didn’t know- I didn’t know they would shoot him, or-” He unlocked my restraints and I jumped off my platform, the Doctor, the bullet, memories came flooding back into my head, I made for the door but my legs were numb, I fell over. John kindly helped me up and I accepted it stubbornly. He helped me walk to the door. He lead me to where the Doctor was, Sherlock Holmes was in there with him. Sherlock looked aggressive, he was not being as kind to the Doctor as John was to me.

“Tell me what you meant!” Sherlock screamed at the Doctor,

“Please, I meant nothing!” the Doctor called back. This was the first time I’d ever seen the Doctor really cry. I’d seen him tear up, but now he had tears streaming down his smooth face. Sherlock pulled a lever, sending electricity shooting through the screaming Doctor,

“Doctor!” I ran in, tripping my whole way, my legs still not working properly. I grabbed the Doctor’s arm for stability, he looked awful. Beads of sweat trickled from his pale face, he looked barely conscious, his body was limp, but his blue-green eyes were calling for help and his shirt had a nasty blood stain from where he’d been shot. I grabbed the sonic screwdriver Sherlock had been examining out of his hands and unlocked the metal straps holding him in. “Doctor.” I whispered to him and pulled off the bloody tank top only to find his chest drenched in blood right where his right heart was. Grabbing his wrist I felt for his pulse, and to my dread, I only felt one. Only one of his hearts were working. Because he was a doctor, I understood why John rushed to my side, and started examining the Doctor’s wounds, and mimicked my movement of checking his pulse.

“Only one.” the Doctor said through gritted teeth through the pain, “Only one heart’s working.”

“Oh my- Doctor, regenerate, please, I met your former selves, remember, just, regenerate,” My memory had flipped back to when I had met two of the Doctor’s previous faces.

“I can’t.” He said to me, “I just can’t.” Not stopping to ask questions I yelled,

“John! Call an ambulance!” John pulled out his phone, but a tall balding man in a suit who must have been Mycroft, snatched the phone out of his hands.

“This is ridiculous, we are getting quality information, to stop now would defeat the purpose, and we can get medics here, we don’t need an ambulance.”

“Clara,” the Doctor whispered, consciousness failing,

“Doctor!” I clutched his face in my hands, “What is it?” the Doctor pressed a cold piece of metal in my hands,

“Only the TARDIS can help me. Get there.” I looked at my hands, a golden metal TARDIS key sparkled there. Mycroft tried to snatch the key out of my hand, but I pulled it away,

“Sherlock!” I called, Sherlock looked at me,

“If you stop this I will show you our, er, spaceship.” Sherlock’s ears perked up, and he held his hand up to Mycroft

“Stop Mycroft. I will let you know when you can continue, but this is something I need to understand.”

“Unwise brother-mine.” Mycroft said, but shut off the system. I took one look back at the Doctor, then followed Sherlock and John out.


	7. The Spaceship

John Watson

* * *

 

We returned back to Baker Street, and Clara lead us to where a large blue police box stood. Sherlock’s face showed uncertainty, “ _This_ is your spaceship?” He said, but I had a little more faith in the supernatural, I was pretty enthusiastic about entering a real spaceship. Clara smoothly slid the key the Doctor had given her into the lock and the door opened. She pushed it the rest of the way open and Sherlock and I followed her in. I thought I had seen everything, but now I knew there was so much more to the world then I ever could comprehend. Inside the small blue police box was an enormous room. I walked up a large ramp, my hands skimming the old metal railing. There was a three level metal railing around a lifted octagon with a floor that had a blue light emanating through glass. The ceiling had cables stretching from the wall and into a centerpiece, that was made of wood at the top, but then had a strip of metal with parts hanging from it, what looked like a tv or scanner, some wires connecting down, and then at the bottom and connecting to the floor, there was a massive control panel that was crowded with levers, switches, buttons, and knobs. It was impeccable. The walls had circular holes in it and emitted an orange light. There was a ladder that went up to a higher level, and a staircase, and doorways all around. I turned to Sherlock and immediately knew it was real. He had stopped moving his body, his face told me his mind was rapidly thinking of some possible explanation, but he knew there wasn’t an explanation. It was real, but illogical. Clara seemed slightly amused at Sherlock’s reaction. He stepped back outside and went all the way around the box, his hand skimming it, then back in, shaking, he asked, “How does it do that?” Clara smiled,

”Wouldn’t you like to know.”


	8. The Rescue

 

Clara Oswald

* * *

 

I watched the detective’s confusion, at first, I found it amusing, then I remembered everything he did to the Doctor. I touched the TARDIS console, and, knowing she was telepathic, thought _Okay TARDIS, I know you don’t-_

 _Don’t you think I have a name?_ I was shocked to hear a response, Sherlock and John had seemed to think I’d gone mad, but I ignored their stares,

_Y-yeah, what’s your name?_

_Well, the Doctor calls me Sexy._ Of course he does, I rolled my eyes,

_So, Sexy, I know you don’t like me,_

_Correct._ Goodness the TARDIS was sassy sometimes,

 _But, the Doctor’s in danger._ That seemed to get the TARDIS’s attention,

 _I know, I can sense him._ The TARDIS seemed to be worried for her Time Lord.

_How do I get to him?_

_I will steer you to him._ She said,

 _Can we leave Sherlock here?_ I asked,

_Why?_

_He’s the one who did this to the Doctor, more or less,_ I felt her anger, all of a sudden I had a lot of fear for Sherlock’s safety.

 _Just get to the console._ She snarled. I ran to the console and the zigzag plotter lit up, so I pulled it. The TARDIS began to shake and I heard the familiar sound of our dematerialization, the materialization. I looked at the floor as we materialized around the Doctor. He was lying on the floor, and I pulled the plotter again as we dematerialized once more. Sherlock was on the floor, confused, and John was helping him up. I hurried to the Doctor’s side.

 _Medbay._ I heard the TARDIS in my head. I picked up the Doctor who lay limp in my arms, but his flickering eyelids told me he was still conscious. John ran over to me and helped me carry the Doctor into the medbay. He groaned with pain, and Sherlock followed after in an absolute outrage. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He yelled after John,

“Sherlock, he’s hurt, I’m a doctor.” John argued back.

“He’s an alien.” Sherlock retorted, He ran back to the TARDIS console and pulled the same lever I pulled to get us here, bad idea. Sherlock had books rain down upon him. John, ran to help pull him up, and without thinking, Sherlock pulled out his gun and shot the console. I had noticed the bullet holes in his wall, so I assume he did this with everything he got angry with, but the TARDIS wasn’t about to take it. An entire piller came falling down on the poor detective.

 _Stop! What are you doing?_ I called to the TARDIS, but all I could feel was her white, hot rage towards Sherlock, Then, I saw the piller being pulled off of Sherlock, and Sherlock scrambled away from it in fear. The Doctor Dropped the enormous piller down, and fell back on the floor. “Doctor!” I called to him, but he had his eyes closed and was talking to the TARDIS. I closed my eyes and tried to hear their conversation, but evidently, that’s not how this worked. Sherlock was still in shock. “Doctor?” I called to him, that seemed to interrupt his conversation with the TARDIS, He looked up, “Are you alright?”

“Of course!” The Doctor jumped up, then fell against the console, “Nothing a good healing coma won’t help. But I need to deal with them before the TARDIS kills them.” I rolled my eyes,

“You’re in no fit state to do that. Leave it to me, and go into your healing coma.” The Doctor normally would have argued, but instead, he began to walk slowly towards the stairs. “Hey Doctor?” I called after him,

“Yes?”

“Is your name really Romanadvoratrelundar?” He smiled,

“No, Romana’s the name of, a friend of mine.” He turned just as tears started popping up in his eyes, _Another one he lost?_ I asked the TARDIS,

 _Yes._ She responded, _yes she was._ I turned to Sherlock and John,

 _Please don’t kill them._ I told her.


	9. A Talk with Clara

John Watson

* * *

I looked into Clara’s eyes. I was confused, and I was afraid. I didn’t know what to do. The only thing that could come out of my mouth was, “Who’s Romana?” Clara gave a sad smile, clearly appreciating my empathy.

“A friend of the Doctor’s.” I nodded, “What happened to her?”

“I don’t know.” Clara shrugged, “that was long before I came along.” I nodded again,

“How long have you been with the Doctor?” She laughed at that,

“It’s kind of complicated. He comes and goes.” I turned to Sherlock who had his thinking face on again. At once, he jumped up,

“Can I use the loo?” Clara looked confused,

“Y-yeah. It’s the first door on the right.” She pointed to a hallway, “But don’t wander off.” Sherlock scoffed,

“As if I’d get lost.”

“The TARDIS doesn’t seem to be fond of you. Just be careful.” Sherlock walked off, grumbling about of senseless it was to personify the ship.

“Why does the TARDIS hate Sherlock? How can it?” I asked, not sure what to think of the situation either.

“She’s alive, and she doesn’t like Sherlock because I told her what he did.” I nodded, then a thought occurred to me,

“When’d you do that? You haven’t had time alone with her since you arrived at 221B, and you haven’t said that from what I could hear.”

“She’s telepathic, I told her in my mind.” I nodded, still confused, but thankful with the explanation. “You’re nicer than Sherlock.” She said after a moment of silence, “You were kind to the Doctor. Thank you for that.” I nodded,

“He normally isn’t like that.” I said, trying to protect the detective,

“Yes he is.” She said, I can tell, just from the way he acts, it’s not unusual for him, is it?”

“No.” I admitted, “It’s not.” She nodded,

“We should check on Sherlock if he’s not out soon. The TARDIS might try to get him lost.” I nodded, not bothering to argue. Normally I would, Sherlock getting lost was a ridiculous thought, but I had seen far stranger today. Ten minutes passed, so we both walked to the door. “The door is still here, that’s good, that means the TARDIS hasn’t moved him.” I looked at her, but she was already listening at the door. Then I heard Sherlock’s voice, he was on the phone with Mycroft Holmes.


	10. An Angry TARDIS

Clara Oswald

* * *

I listened at the door with John. Sherlock was on the phone in there. I listened to the conversation, “No, don’t be daft Mycroft.” a Pause, “Of course I’m sure.” another pause, “Track my phone-” a sigh, “What do you mean it’s out of reach? How is that even possible.” Something was kicked, “No, I’m probably out of the atmosphere. I’ll use the control panel to try to get back.” Then another sigh, “I’ll see what I can do. Keep trying to track the phone.” Than rustle of putting things back together. I pulled John down to the console. Sherlock walked back, _Thank you for not getting him lost._ I mentally thanked the TARDIS,

 _I’m not doing it for you, the Doctor asked me first._ Of course, back to the same old sassy TARDIS who didn’t like me. I rolled my eyes. Sherlock calmly walked to the console and I ran at him, just as he attempted to flick a switch, I hadn’t expected him to go for the console so quickly. I pushed him onto the ground, but he easily threw me off. I got up to look at John, he was standing, frozen, he seemed confused, afraid. Sherlock seemed to be studying the hand patterns of the Doctor, but he was confused, knowing none of them made sense, then mentioned, “Where is the rest of the crew?”

“What?” The rest of the crew? What did he mean?

“This console is clearly meant to have six pilots, there’s you and the Doctor, who are the other four pilots?” I laughed,

“She won’t let me fly her. The Doctor flys by himself.” Sherlock nodded, but didn’t look completely convinced. All of a sudden, Sherlock ran to the console and started flicking switches again. “Stop!” I called to him, but the TARDIS stopped him first by smacking the scanner into the side of his skull. He crumpled to the floor.

“Sherlock!” John was by his side, Sherlock had only lost consciousness for a second before jumping up again. He was about to kick the console before John pushed him away, “I need to check for concussion.” He said calmly,

“I don’t have a bloody-” He said before passing out.

“Is there a room I can lay him down in?” John asked me, I only knew where the Doctor’s room and my room were, so I asked the TARDIS,

_Hey, er, Sexy?_

_What do you want?_

_Is there somewhere John and Sherlock can find a bedroom?_

_Why would I give a bedroom to that-_

_John’s not all that bad._ I told her,

 _Will they be needing one bed or two?_ I didn’t know.

“John, will you and Sherlock need two beds?” I asked awkwardly,

“Of course we’ll be needing two beds!” I gave him a sheepish look,

“Sorry.”

“I’m not gay! Why does no one see that? I’m so fu-”

 _Two beds._ I told the TARDIS.

_I’ll let them find it, but if they leave I’m not making any promises._

_Okay._ I pointed down the hall,

“Go there, you should find a room, two beds, so you can keep an eye on Sherlock. Stay in the room until I get you in the morning, or the TARDIS might not let you find your way back again.” John nodded as Clara helped him carry Sherlock to the bedroom. “Don't leave.” I warned again, hoping they would listen.


	11. A Talk with the TARDIS

John Watson

* * *

 

I didn’t know what to think. I could side with Clara and the alien, who seemed innocent and kind, or I could side with my best friend. I couldn’t stop thinking about it. _Sherlock, Clara, Sherlock, Clara, Sherlock, Clara,  Sherl-_

 _I know who you should choose._ A voice sounded in my head. I jumped and almost fell off the bed.

_What?_

_I said, I know who you should choose._ I almost laughed,

_I know but, who are you, and how?_

_I am the TARDIS._

_You mean the ship? You’re alive?_

_Of course._ She said, almost as if she was rolling her eyes, _And I do have a name you know._

_You do? What is it?_

_Sexy._

_What?_

_You heard me, my name is Sexy._

_Okay…_ Then I remembered why I was talking to the TARDIS in the first place,

_Who do you think I should choose?_

_The Doctor._ She said without a thought,

 _Of course you would choose the Doctor._ I thought, _You’re his TARDIS._

 _And we both know he’s in the right. Name one threatening thing he did._ I thought for a minute, and she knew I was looking for something unsuccessfully, _And what did Sherlock do once he knew the Doctor was an alien?_

_He attacked him._

_Correct._

_But what do I do? Sherlock is my best friend, I can’t just leave him._

_Two things John Watson, 1) Your human connections bring me no concern. 2) We both know he’s more than a friend._ I said nothing,

 _Is the Doctor okay?_ I finally asked her,

 _He will be._ I nodded. All of a sudden I heard a loud thunk. Sherlock had fallen out of his bed. I ran over to him, “Sherlock!” He pulled himself up and said he was fine. He ran to the door and burst out of it, “Sherlock!” I called as I sprinted after him, “Clara said don’t leave your room!” He turned, as if disgusted,

“And why would I listen to her?”

“Listen, she was kind enough to give us a bedroom. Just calm down.” Sherlock glared at me angrily,

“I don’t care.”

“But I do.” My anger caused Sherlock to turn around and look at me, “Just come back to bed. Please.”

“Fine.” He said angrily, we walked back in the direction of the bedroom, but after walking much further than the length we initially walked, I realized why Clara had warned us to stay in the bedroom. “This doesn’t make sense.” Sherlock grumbled, Nothing here makes sense.”

 _Sexy?_ I mentally called to the TARDIS,

 _What._ It wasn’t a happy answer. It was like she was pissed off.

_I don’t mean to bother you-_

_Well you did._ She wasn’t pleased.

_Sorry, but can you give us our bedroom back?_

_I should think not._

_Why not?_

_I promised Clara you’d get a room, you should have listened._

_I know, but please._ There was no response from the TARDIS, _Please._ Nothing. _Sexy?_ Nothing. _Sexy?_

“What the hell are you doing?” Sherlock had been watching me close my eyes and talk to the TARDIS. I looked at him, not knowing what to say.


	12. The Doctor's Awakening

Clara Oswald

* * *

It was morning now, and I was concerned for the Doctor, so I walked into his room. “Doctor?” He was still lying on his bed. I remembered the Doctor had mentioned a healing coma, but I didn’t know how much longer. _Sexy?_ I called mentally to the TARDIS,

 _I have better things then answer all your pathetic questions._ She hissed,

 _How much longer?_ I begged her,

_Soon._

_How soon?_

_Very._ That was all I got out of her. It was good enough for now. I went to the kitchen for some tea, then walked down the hall to wake John and Sherlock’s room only to find it had been moved. “Of course they left.” I grumbled to myself. I walked to the console room and found Sherlock digging through a crate labeled with the letter H. A big crate with the letter S was on the floor and John was finishing returning the items that had fallen out. “What the hell do you think your doing?” I demanded, Sherlock glanced up and said,

“There has to be something here.”

“What are you even looking for?” I asked angrily,

“He thinks there’s something here about him.” John answered,

“Get out of the Doctor’s stuff!” I yelled at a tone that surprised me and everyone else in the room. Sherlock turned away and kept digging until I lunged at him.

“Clara.” I jumped around, the Doctor was standing in the doorway. He looked much better. He walked over to the crate and snapped it shut. But he wasn’t angry, I had expected him to be, but he wasn’t. He replaced the box down in his storage and looked at Sherlock. Sherlock looked unlike his usual self. Instead of the overconfident man I had seen in his flat, he was afraid. I stood up and put my hand on the Doctor’s shoulder. He turned to look at me,

“Just take them home.” I whispered. The Doctor nodded and ran to the control console. John smiled at me,

“Thanks.” The TARDIS began to move again, we materialized in front of 221B.

“How does it work?” Sherlock pulled the Doctor aside, the Doctor wasn’t about to give anything, but he explained the basic workings. Sherlock seemed interested, but kept glancing at the clock.

“So, where are you from John?” The Doctor asked after talking to Sherlock,

“Well, I was born in Chelmsford, but spent three years serving in Afghanistan.” The Doctor nodded, then whispered to me,

“Why did you never tell me there’s a war happening, I can never remember all of these small details.” But John overheard him.

“Small details?” He yelled,

“Calm down.” Sherlock told his friend calmly,

“I fought in this war, I got injured, I saw people die! You’ve probably never seen a war like this one, but I will not seen it blown over like that!” Clara had seen this coming, the Doctor stormed up to John, towering over him, I had never seen him in this much rage before. So much rage and, pain. So much pain.

“This war is nothing!” The Doctor yelled, I never knew he could get this loud, “I fought in a war a billion billion times greater than this one! I fought on the front lines! I killed people! I killed everyone! All my family! All my friends! My wife! My children! Everyone is dead! So don’t talk to me about this pathetic argument, because this is nothing!” John was on the ground, and Sherlock looked at his phone, than opened up the TARDIS door, where about fifteen armed men in black uniforms came running in with guns pointed at our heads. The Doctor and I froze. Mycroft walked in. He wore a smirk on his face.

“Well, the fabled Doctor, here we are once again.”


	13. The Doctor's Protection

John Watson

* * *

I watched as the Doctor and Clara were restrained by Mycroft again. Sherlock walked up to me, “Okay, new plan-”

“Sherlock, stop!” I glared at the detective,

“What?”

“What did they ever do to us?” I yelled, Sherlock looked shocked,

“He is dangerous!” He hissed at me,

“Look at him!” I cried, “Open your damn eyes and look! He’s not some dangerous animal! He’s a thinking, breathing being!” Sherlock looked at me, his eyes confused, a rare occurrence. “Please. For me.” I begged him. He nodded, then signaled to Mycroft to let the man go.

“Don’t be ridiculous Sherlock, he is an alien, we have to take him to Torchwood.”

“Cardiff.” The Doctor immediately said,

“What?” Sherlock’s eyes were on him, cold and analytical,

“Torchwood Cardiff. Take me to them.”

“We are not taking requests.” Mycroft laughed,

“Why not London?” I asked him, trying to be kind,

“I may have made enemies with Queen Victoria after saving her from a werewolf, she founded Torchwood London. Torchwood Cardiff aren’t as aggressive towards me. So unless you’d like to see me dissected and killed, I’d bring me to Torchwood Cardiff.” I looked back to Sherlock, who nodded to Mycroft,

“It’s your call brother-mine,” Mycroft sighed, “But I in no way think it is a wise decision.” Sherlock acknowledged his comment and snapped some orders to the other men, who removed the Doctor’s restrains.

“Key.” Sherlock demanded, not wanting the Doctor to run off. The Doctor dropped the key in his hand.

The Doctor, Sherlock, Clara, and I all took the long drive to Cardiff. Nearly three hours later, they arrived. There was a man waiting for us there. He stuck his hand out to Mycroft, who had been leading the group,

“Captain Jack Harkness.” He said flirtatiously,

“Mycroft Holmes.” Mycroft replied flatly,

“And who is this?” Captain Jack indicated to the Doctor who was handcuffed and heavily guarded,

“Oh, he said he knew you.” Mycroft laughed cruelly, “Guess he lied.”

“I didn’t lie,” The Doctor interjected, “Jack, it’s me, I regenerated, remember? I was all sticky uppy hair, and before that I was all ears and nose?”

“Doctor!” Jack ran into the man’s arms, the Doctor whispered something in Jack's ear, and Jack suddenly turned to Mycroft.

"This man is a friendly alien life form known as the Doctor. He is no threat and never has been. Release him at once." Mycroft looked uncertain, so turned to Sherlock, who nodded curtly. The Doctor and Clara were released, and the Doctor rounded on Mycroft,

"Thank you for your kind service." He spat, then turned on his heel and walked into the Torchwood base, Clara at his heel.

"You should go." Jack said, and Sherlock and Mycroft turned in retreat, huddling together to discuss their findings.


	14. The Return of the Key

Clara Oswald

* * *

 

I followed the Doctor and Jack into the Torchwood base. “Who are you?” I asked Jack, Jack smiled,

“Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?” He said flirtatiously,

“Stop it.” The Doctor hissed,

“Clara Oswald.” I blushed, “And Doctor, I don’t mind.” The Doctor’s eyes rolled.

“So, what happened?” Jack asked, once they were safely inside.  
“Long story. I can head back to my TARDIS once I get my key back from Sherlock.” Jack nodded,

“So, why did you show up here then?”

“I needed proof I wasn’t some psychotic alien threat.” The Doctor said, Jack looked disappointed. I cleared my throat, deciding to change the subject,

“Doctor, what are we going to do about Sherlock and Mycroft? Doesn’t Sherlock still have your key?”

“Yes!” the Doctor jumped around to face Clara. “Yes he does. We need to get my key back from Sherlock.”

“And how are we going to do that?” Jack asked,

“Aren’t you their superiors? Why can’t you demand it back?”

“No way. I’ve heard of Mycroft Holmes, he runs the government. There’s nothing I can do, Doc.” The Doctor nodded thoughtfully,

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to ask.”

“What?” I shrieked, “That’s ridiculous!”

“Do you have a better idea?” Jack asked me,

“No.” I sighed, “No I don’t.” And I followed the Doctor and Jack back outside.

“Mr. Holmes.” The Doctor said, as he stood in front of Sherlock,

“Yes, Doctor?” Sherlock said, clearly irritated,

“I’d like my key back.” Clara noticed the Doctor’s voice was now bitter, angry.

“Fascinating thing this,” Sherlock ignored the demand, holding the Doctor’s sonic screwdriver. The Doctor snatched it out of Sherlock’s hand, “What is it?” Sherlock’s question felt more like a demand, “Because if it’s a weapon, than your hands are far from clean.” There was a pause, and Sherlock smugly said, “Just as I thought, so much guilt.”

“It’s not a weapon.” The Doctor growled, Sherlock raised an eyebrow, and said,

“Then why does your face say differently?”

“I may have killed, but not with this.”

“Ah, I like my psychopaths to be regretful.” The moment it was said, I knew Sherlock was about to regret it.

“I am a lot of things Mr. Holmes, a murder may be one, but a psychopath is not. I have killed, but as a soldier out of necessity. Not as a petty criminal for fun.” Sherlock nodded, but said

“You don’t have a soldier’s stance.”

“I’m not a traditional soldier. Nor have I been a soldier for a long time. Now, key.” Sherlock held the key in the palm of his hand,

“Take it from me.” Sherlock challenged obviously confident he could win.

“I do not use violence.”

“Well, I do.” I said, punching Sherlock in the stomach, causing him to drop the key, which was scooped up by the Doctor.

“I can give you a ride back to London.” Jack offered the Doctor and I. The Doctor nodded, entering the Torchwood hub, with one last look at the Holmes boys.


	15. A Chance to Fly Away

John Watson

* * *

 

Mycroft brought Sherlock and I back to our flat. Sherlock dropped himself, defeated, on the couch. I got myself a cup of tea, and sat on the steps outside. After a long time, I’m not quite sure how long I had been out there, a black SUV drove up. Clara and the Doctor stepped out, bidding goodbye to the driver, Captain Jack Harkness, who winked, then drove away. “John!” Clara called as she spotted me,

“Hello Clara, Doctor.” I smiled to them. They made their way across to the TARDIS,

“Hey, John?” The Doctor called as he reached the TARDIS,

“Yeah?” I called back,

“How’d you like to join us? Take on space and time?” I found myself laughing, the splendor of seeing these wonders tempted, but I knew in my heart, I couldn’t.”

“Sorry Doctor.” I said, “But I’ll stay here. He needs me.” I didn’t make any motion indicating who I was talking about, but the Doctor knew.

“He’s lucky to have you, John. Make sure he knows that.” The two of the disappeared into the TARDIS, and it began to dematerialize with a soft whooshing. After sitting on the steps for a few minutes, I walked back inside.

“What did he say?” Sherlock asked, sprawled on the couch.

“He offered to take me through space and time.”  
“Did you accept?”

“No.”  
“Why not?” I stared him in the eye,

“Because I care about you.” I told him, “And I couldn’t just leave you alone like that.” Sherlock nodded,

“Thank you.”


End file.
